Fairy Tails Resident Werewolf!
by Past Due
Summary: When a War Goddess is on the brink of death, what does she do? Makes sure she has someone to carry her legacy! Whats a divine deity without a champion to patron? Scott McCall loyal and brave, Is sent to Earth-Land to restore Bellona's temple and make sure she is not forgotten in her world. But the War Deity will put Scott through several tests and challenges to make him stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of Fairy Tails Resident Werewolf! **

A Goddess sits on her throne gazing into other dimensions through a magic mirror she holds in her hand. She was looking for a champion, someone to carry her legacy. This goddess was dying, you see. And she did not want to part with the living without an heir to hold true to her name. Bellona, The Goddess of War and Battle.

Now not just anyone could be her champion. She needed someone who was valiant and loyal. Someone fierce but kind-hearted. Someone who could break their limits by sheer will. So, Bellona continued to search, and search, and search.

Until. Her eyes widened at the sight beheld in her mirror.

"Finally." She says.

Scott sat cross-legged on a short tree stump in the middle of the woods. The full moon shining over him. He had been coming here for the past three months trying to unlock his wolf form. Scott was a powerful werewolf but he had not yet actually turned into a wolf. With some advice from Derek he started training himself to accomplish this feat. And what would normally take years to perform. Scott found success in only two months. He became a wolf for about thirty seconds, then transformed back, and pass out. But tonight, he felt like he could really do it.

 _I got this_ , He thought to himself. Closing his eyes Scott started to concentrate on shifting into his lupine form. His ears became pointed and his teeth, sharp. His nose became a snout, and his hair grew tremendously around his jaw and around his arms. Scott lurched forward as his spine began to crack and reshape, his hands and feet became paws on the grassy ground of the forest. Scott started to grow, his torso shifting to support hind legs.

His skin darkened and fur sprouted all at once around his body. Lastly a tail grew from his tailbone and soon enough his entire body was no longer human. Instead a black furred wolf took its place with eyes blazing red. He took in his surroundings in a whole new light. The smells and sounds becoming different to him. His wolf self-perceived things in an entirely different way.

No thoughts came to Scott. No human thought anyways. Instead instinct took over and he began to track down a deer he could smell a mile away. His hunger fueling his wolf instinct.

Bellona stood up from her throne and walked slowly to a pond outsider her ruined temple. Waving her hand over the pond, an image of a black wolf appeared before her like a reflection in the water. She smiled warmly at the were-beast. After nearly two centuries she felt hope inside her. "You're going to do great things Scott," she whispered. "But first I will take you from your loved ones, and I will mold you into a powerful force." The goddess stared at the water for a long moment. She knew what needed to be done, but could she do something so evil by stealing this boy away?

She had no choice really, she was only stalling. "Please forgive me," she said and walked directly into the water. This small pond of water acted as a gateway between worlds and Bellona was one of the few Gods that had access to it. Traveling through it was excruciatingly painful and only furthered her sickness. But she was a god on a mission, and she would not let something like pain get in her way.

Her eyes were set on the black wolf ahead of her.

[ A little over one month later….]

Scott awoke to a loud train whistle. He knew right away that he had successfully transformed himself into a wolf, but for how long? He took notice in his surroundings, somehow, he ended up under a train bridge. Bolting up right he immediately noticed he was naked, wet and cold. There was in fact a small stream of water close buy ' _Maybe my wolf self-decided to take a swim?'_ he thought. Standing up shakily he climbed up towards the bridge, the train was far from reach now but what struck him funny was some guy with pink hair barfing out the window of the moving train.

"I couldn't have gone that far." Scott said to himself absentmindedly rubbing his head. Then dawned a horrible realization. His hair... was much longer. Almost two inches longer. It didn't take long before he realized that he was a wolf for more than an entire month. ' _Great_ ' he thought, _'My mom's going to kill me._ '

He started following the train tracks, in hope to eventually find civilization. _'Man, this is just like Naked and Afraid'_ Scott thought walking along the path.

 **A/N: This chapter has been revised.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Teen Wolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Fairy Tails Resident Werewolf!**

Scott walked for hours along the train track breathing heavily, although not from exhaustion. 'Man, I didn't think I still needed my inhaler' Scott thought while taking in a large breath. It was getting real hard to breath now. It's like the air here is heavy or something. Even with his hard-breathing Scott continued his trek none the less. Unbeknownst to him the two pair of eyes watching.

 **[Half an hour later.]**

 **POV: Scott**

Jeez I've been walking forever, when am I going to reach town? I suppose it isn't all bad though, it is a rather nice day after all. Birds chirped, crickets cricket-ed, and hushed whispers were spoken. I sighed dramatically, whoever was following me was doing a horrible job at it. I didn't realize at first with my asthma acting up but after a while I started feeling better, and my sharp hearing picked up footsteps. They've been tailing me for the past half-hour. I'm pretty sure its two people and I'm pretty sure one of them mumbled "Why is he naked?" Normally someone in my situation; stranded and naked, would approach them and ask for help maybe even directions, but there was something sinister about the two. It almost felt like they wanted to mug me or something'. Yeah there was a bad vibe coming from them. Best to avoid them.

It'd probably be easier if I tried to ignore them. I started picking up the pace. Hopefully they would just leave me alone.

Suddenly a pair of trousers were flung at me. I caught them in mild confusion but did not hesitate to put them on. Turning my head in the direction of the flying pants, two people stood out of the bushes, one man and one woman. I wonder why they decided now to reveal themselves to me. They looked to be about forty years old the man adorning a full beard. They looked like ordinary mountain climbers, probably were, but they smiled as if my nakedness didn't seem out of the ordinary which was odd. They probably wanted to mug me. If I had anything on me worth stealing anyway….

"Howdy there, kiddo," the man greeted. "Couldn't help but notice your predicament, and well I had some clothes to spare."

"Thanks…." I said a tad suspicious. The woman spoke up catching on to my worry.

"Oh, honey we're not going to murder you or anything, we were just traveling on over to Mount Hakobe." She said as if clarifying that they didn't have any ill intention cleared everything right up. I suppose I should give them the benefit of the doubt, they did seem like nice people… sort of.

"So, you guys are mountain climbers?" I asked.

The man walked forward visibly glad that I didn't scream murderer. It was obvious that when they first greeted themselves the idea of seeming like crazy-psycho serial killers was evident in everyone's mind. "Not mountain climbers just hikers. The name is Ted by the way and that sweet little lady is my wife Susan. Mount Hakobe has a long and curvy trail, easy for anyone who isn't a mountain climber, it is cold though," Ted said.

"What we'd like to know, is why you were wandering around the tracks in your birthday suit?" Susan asked.

How on Earth could I explain my situation? Well you see ma'am, I turned into a wolf and well animals don't wear clothes you see…. They'd go running for the hills or worst, think I was a lunatic. Which wouldn't be far off. I tried to come up with a solid lie, "Well-"

"You're a nudist aren't yea?" Susan cut me off.

Wide eyed and a bit frantic I said "No!" I even waved my arms to demonstrate my point, my cheeks were a bit flushed at this point. "Listen Ted, Susan, I really have to go. Thank you for the clothes. Goodbye." I quickly turned and headed back along the tracks. _'That was incredibly awkward'_ I thought. _'I hope I never see those two again!'_ I picked up my pace

After about thirty seconds of fast walking I began to sprint. Hopefully I could get to the city before sundown. I tried not to think about that embarrassing moment with Ted and Susan, or the fact that I've been missing for a month, or how worried my friends probably were. I just ran. I ran and ran. And something odd happened. The train that passed me up hours ago I saw it now, it wasn't stopped. It was traveling at the same speed as before and somehow, I caught up with it! I reveled at my enhanced speed, I've never ran this fast before. It was exhilarating! Maybe it was me unlocking my wolf form or something else entirely but I did not let up my pursuit of the train. In a burst of speed, I got close enough to the train to grab on the railing, my feet flew up under me as I held onto the speeding train. I hoisted myself up and over the railing with ease and sat down on the platform. Immediately a wave of exhaustion hit me. I leaned my head against the railing and let sleep over come me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of Fairy Tails Resident Werewolf!**

I slept for about two hours on the train and unsurprisingly I had a dream. It started out dark, but then there was light in the form of a woman, as if she was a silhouette but out of light instead of darkness. It was freaky but at the same time incredible. The woman made of light was speaking to me but I couldn't make out any words, they sounded far away. Eventually her words became clearer and louder. I could only make out one sentence, though it was enough to make my heart drop. The woman made of light said to me, "Open the door."

"Hey! Wake up you bum!" A voice commanded, waking me from my sleep. I sat up and stared at the man in a police uniform, a odd-looking police uniform…. "You can't just hitch a ride and get away with it punk!"

"Look officer this is a complete misunderstanding, you see I-"

"Punk, you're the one misunderstood. People pay money to ride the train, you can't just hop onto the back and expect there to be no consequences!" The police officer was fuming at this point.

 _'Okay, this is getting bad… Maybe I could knock him out? No I don't want to seriously hurt the guy, he's just doing his job.'_ I was about to make a run for it when all of sudden the officer looked really sad.

"Kid… are you… homeless?" The officer asked taking notice of my lack of clothing.

First a nudist now a hobo. I really needed to find better clothes. I sighed and said, "I'm not homeless, just _really_ lost." The officer put his hands to his hips and was quiet for a moment or two before he said.

"Alright listen kid, why don't I take you to the Police Station and you can send a message to a friend or parent to come get you. I won't fine you for hitching a ride." The officer gave me a sincere smile. Thank God for this guy, I couldn't wait to call my mom.

I thanked him repeatedly and we made our way off the train and toward the Police Station.

Immediately I noticed all the weird clothes people were wearing. And by weird, I mean absolutely absurd! There was a lady sporting a witch's hat! A guy with a cloak, people with staffs. No one wore jeans, or hoodies. Nothing modern at all! Sure, some guys had business suits and women had on dresses albeit frilly and colorful. My eyes bulged out of my head in astonishment. Was this some kind of Renaissance Fair or something?

"Hey officer, what year is it?" I jokingly asked.

To which he responded, "784."

"No seriously what year is it?" I asked again nervously.

"Kid, its year 784 July 2nd."

I froze. He wasn't lying, I could hear his heart beat, it was completely steady. I believed him. I mean, heck I've seen people come back from dead, my best friend was possessed by a fox once, and I am in fact a werewolf. It wasn't hard to believe I might of time-traveled. But if it was the year 784, shouldn't it be more primitive? Trains didn't exist in the year 784!

I tried to remain calm. Eventually the policeman and I made it to the Station, but I decided I needed to bust out of here when the policeman told me to write a letter… so I could send a message to my parents via freaking carrier pigeon! I told him I needed to use the restroom and the second I saw my chance I booked it out of the Station. I ran a mile or so before ending up in what I assumed was the shopping district of this town. Walking around I took notice of all the stores, some of them were cool looking others were bizarre or plain looking. After searching for a couple minutes, I found a clothing shop. It was small but crowded. Perfect for someone to walk in and take some clothes and walk out. Normally I wouldn't ever steal from someone, but I couldn't go and try to find help dressed like a hobo. Anyone would think I was some crazy person.

Stepping into the shop I tried my best to look inconspicuous. When the clerk was busy with a customer I grabbed a shirt and a pair of shoes, balled them up in front of me and walked out of the store. I was three feet away from the shop when I heard,

"Hey you! Thief!" I looked back and spotted the clerk glaring angrily at me. He was a short dude but looked incredibly intimidating.

"Sorry!" I yelled and ran at full speed in a random direction away from the store.

I heard faintly, "Get back here!" but I was too far away for the clerk to do anything like call the police or guards for that matter. I ran for another ten seconds before diving into an abandoned alleyway. I put on the shirt and shoes, they were plain enough. The shirt was green and the shoes were brown with black laces. I kind of matched with my dark brown trousers.

I walked a bit more around the shopping district when I saw a peculiar store, there was a sign that said, "All magic spells half off!" I went inside curious. Right away my cheeks flushed red. At the checkout counter, there was a blonde chick posing on the counter.

"Oh, come on, how much is it really worth?" The Blondie said sweetly. Is she doing what I think she's doing?! "Surely you can cut me a deal."

"19,000 jewel then." The old man with the funny hat said. The Blondie for a moment had a sour look on her face but agreed to the price, "Fine! Whatever," and purchased the silver key. She stormed out of the shop angrily, paying no mind to me.

I gave an awkward "Hello" to the clerk and he smiled and said, "Do have a look around young fellow."

"Thanks..." I said.

"Can I interest you in a Colors magic tool?" The old man said holding up a pink box with a glass sphere protruding from the center.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Why it changes the color of your clothes of course!" He exclaimed excitably.

"No way really?" I said.

"Yes way! Here how about I give you a free try. Come here." The old man said beckoning me towards him. I walked over and looked at the device suspiciously. The old man had a knowing smirk and tapped the glass sphere and immediately my clothes went from a green shirt, brown pants, brown shoes to a red shirt, gray pants and black shoes.

"Whoa!" That thing was really magic! I patted my shirt and pants to make sure this wasn't a clever illusion, but it looked so real. It _was_ real. The old man smiled victoriously.

"So, do you want to buy it?" he asked.

"Uh well, I don't have any money." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh well in that case…."

The door to the shop slammed shut in front of my face. The old man inside shouted through the window, "Don't go walking into a shop asking for free samples knowing full well your broke!" He shook his head disapprovingly and walked away.

I started my walk down the sidewalk in deep thought, 'If magic really exists here… and the year doesn't match up… then where the hell am I!'

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy-Tail or Teen Wolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of Fairy Tails Resident Werewolf!**

Walking away from the magic store and down the road Scott thought back on how he might've ended up in this world. Alternate reality? Or parallel dimension? Wherever he was, he needed to get back home. As soon as possible.

This could be some elaborate illusion, like with the Nemeton tree stump. But as he glanced around, looked at all the people in this supposed dream. The more he didn't believe that it was one. Everyone looked real, he could hear individual heart beats and smell things that couldn't ever be replicated in a dream. So, if he wasn't in a dream then he really was in some alternate reality. Then how'd he get here? A portal maybe? Some powerful deity that wanted to mess with him? Probably not but he was stressing over trying to figure it out.

Scott was sorting through his thoughts when an old lady stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk. "Troubled? Why not head to the park to clear your head." The lady didn't wait for a reply and shuffled on ahead past him. Scott glanced over to the park in the distance. It seemed to be about two miles away and Scott had literally nothing to do so… he went to the park.

Scott walked down a stone pathway toward the park branching off onto a bridge when he heard a cry for help. "Please! Someone help me!"

Scott spun his head in the direction of the yell. It came from an alleyway between two closed off buildings. He ran to it prepared for a fight.

Two men were attempting to rob a woman of her handbag, the woman wore fancy clothes and expensive looking jewelry. "Hey!" Scott shouted. The two thugs paused to look up at what interrupted them. One thug let go of the lady and put his hand in his pocket, the other held on tighter to the handbag and shoved her onto the ground planting his foot on her backside.

The one walking toward Scott grew a sinister smile, "You really should mind your own business kid. Me and my partner were just having a chat with an old friend. You should just move along."

Scott narrowed his eyes at what the thug was holding in his pocket, a gun maybe? Or most likely a knife. The man knew that Scotts attention was on his pocket and when he saw his chance he shouted out, "Earth Form! Fist!" He shot out his left hand creating a glowing green circle that emerged a closed fist completely made from rock! The spell rocketed toward the unsuspecting Scott. Hitting him square in the chest launching him straight out of the alleyway and into a mounted trashcan on the side of the rode.

 _Holy crap_ , Scott thought. He grunted from the pain and managed to get up from his imprint in the trash can. _This guy used a real spell on me. I can't believe magic like this exists! And more importantly… I can't believe people like this can use it._

From what Scott could see the two men had taken the handbag and began removing all the jewelry on the woman. He quickly looked left and right, making sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. When the cost was clear he called forth his inner werewolf. His ears became pointed, his nose became snout, fur grew all along his jaw, and his fingernails extended into lengthy claws ready to tear apart all that opposed him. He sprinted toward the alleyway again, this time unleashing a terrifying growl that reverberated off the walls near him. The two thugs turned toward the noise, "Ready for round t…" Their faces shifted from menacing to horrified. Because before them was not man but wolf in human form. Red hot eyes burned into their memory. The werewolf from another world descended upon one of the thugs, their moment of shock leaving them open for attack, Scott leaped toward them shoving one to the ground. His head hit the cement floor, knocking him out cold. The other thug stumbled back in fear and looked warily at Scott.

"That's some crazy Take-Over magic bro," The thug said-voice strained. He put his hands together and a green spiral grew and pulsed in the air around his fist. "But it's nothing compared to my Earth Magic!" he yelled and threw his hands into the air, "Earth Form! Hammer!" A giant rocky hammer formed above his head, he grabbed it and proceeded to swing it repeatedly at Scott.

Said Werewolf dodged and weaved with flawless agility. When the thug went for a sideways swing Scott saw an opening and flipped over the hammer and punched the thug right in the ribcage causing him to grasp for air, drop his hammer, and pass out on the floor.

Scott looked over the motionless forms of the two thugs with great satisfaction. He shifted his facial features back to normal and went to help the woman who had been robbed.

She thanked him profusely, "Thank You-Thank you- Thank you-"

"It's no problem Miss." Scott interrupted.

She smiled and nodded, "I should go home now, my Brother must be worried sick!" She waved and ran out of the alleyway. That's when Scott noticed a necklace lying on the ground. It was a golden chain, with a sword shaped pendant.

"Miss!" Scott called out to the retreating figure down the road. "You forgot this!"

She paused for a moment and looked back. Then yelled, "Keep it! As a reward for your bravery Scott!" She turned and started walking away. Disappearing into the crowd.

Scott looked at the necklace in his hand _. It's cool looking I guess. I wonder if I could sell it? Since I'm like totally broke in this new world._ Scott looped it around his neck and began walking down that the stone pathway once again. He started to cross over a bridge when an alarming realization hit him like a hammer. _How in the hell did that woman know my name?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five of Fairy Tales Resident Werewolf!**

" _The Gods meddle in three ways,_

 _They task. They challenge. They inspire._

 _Rarely do they show their faces when speaking to a mortal._

 _So, watch out for one might be closer than you'd expect."_

Scott tried to get over the fact that some stranger knew his name somehow. _Honestly_ , He thought to himself. _It could just be that some people in this world are mind-readers! I mean, if some thug can create a giant magical hammer then how could this be strange in comparison_.

The lonesome werewolf stopped to stare at a huge archway that was the entrance to the Hargeon Town Park. Scott strolled through the park admiring the various wildlife. He sat on a bench and attempted to relax after his insane morning. Technically afternoon but Scott woke up at noon, so the afternoon was his morning.

He smelled before he heard, a little girl sat down next to him. She had a huge floppy hat and pink overalls. She crisscrossed her legs and began braiding her blonde hair without a care in the world, sitting next to some stranger.

"Um, Hello?" Scott said.

"Hi," was her only reply.

Scott shifted away from the kid and tried to ignore her. After a few minutes Scott felt a very profound feeling of relaxation. He stretched his legs and leaned back on the bench. He just stared at the darkening sky and tried to take his mind off traveling to another world or the fact that he might never see his friends again. For a while it worked and all the problems that weighed him down seemed to drift away.

"Do you want to see my magic powers?" The little girl asked.

Scott tilted his head toward the girl and with a raise of his brow he asked, "Sure kid, what can you do?"

She smiled and held out her hands. Closing her eyes, the little girl focused her magical energy into her palms. A red glow began to emit from her hands.

From the red glow emerged a small knife. Scotts eyes lit up in surprise, "Woah kid, you can't just summon daggers from… wherever that came from!"

The girl just giggled, "Don't be stupid!" She said. "It's a toy," she pressed the pointed end to her shoulder and the blade retracted into the handle.

"Oh," was Scotts reply. "That's a cool magic trick," he said rubbing off the shock from his face.

"Want me to show you how to do it?" she asked.

"Sure."

The little girl turned her whole body toward Scott. "Hold up your hands," She commanded.

Scott did so.

"Now..." She placed the toy knife in his hands, "Try picturing an empty void filled with nothing but sadness and regret. The void has nothing but failed goals and horrible monsters. Okay?"

"Um…."

"Then!" she interrupted. "Imagine yourself in that void. You must get out but there's no way. You need to create a doorway. In your mind."

Scott shifted uncomfortably, "I don't really see how that can make a knife appear."

"Just try it, okay?" she said.

"Alright." Scott focused with all his might that a door was in his mind and that he could open it. If he was trapped in this world… then maybe opening portals could work somehow. If this kid could do it, so could he.

Scott pictured empty space. With nothing but all his failures. All his mistakes. All the death in his life. Those he lost called out to him every time he slept. This place was where they were calling from…. Suddenly Scott could see himself in a grave. Buried hundreds of miles underground. He had to get out. Slowly he pushed against the wood door of his coffin. It opened easily. As he opened the door bright light poured all over him….

Scott shot open his eyes. Was… was he really in that void? In that coffin? It felt so real. He looked at his hands and found the knife to be nowhere in sight.

"How?" Scott managed to say.

"Magic, duh!" The little girl said. "You know, you're pretty good at Requip magic for someone who's never used magic before."

Scott was astonished. He made the toy disappear! This was beyond awesome for him. All he could say was, "Thanks."

"Mhmm. You should join a guild," She said finally.

"What's a guild?" Scott asked.

"It's a place where Wizards gather to complete jobs and accomplish difficult tasks. There also the place to go if you want to learn more about magic."

"Huh…" was Scotts reply. _Maybe if I learn more about this magic and I can find a way home,_ He thought. Sitting forward, Scott pondered what his next course of action would be from here on out. One: Find a guild. Two: Learn more about Requip Magic. Three: Get home. Simple, right? He turned toward the little girl, about to thank her for helping him learn magic when….

She disappeared!

"Wha-" Scott muttered. _Okay. I need to get the hell of this planet as soon as possible! This place is making me crazy!_

Scott stood up from the bench and walked out the park. _Maybe I can head back to that magic shop. See if I can ask where a guild might be._ That was when the port exploded. A huge column of water erupted from the beach washing a full-sized ship onto the port! Debris and pieces of the ship were blown everywhere. Even from where Scott was he could see the level of destruction it caused. Without hesitation Scott ran toward the port.


End file.
